


Day 26: Foggy Breaths

by xsilverdreamsx



Series: 30 Day Winter Challenge [26]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilverdreamsx/pseuds/xsilverdreamsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 26: Foggy Breaths</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 26: Foggy Breaths

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [30 day winter fic challenge](http://heckyeahtumblrchallenges.tumblr.com/post/35486362064/winter-drawing-writing-challenge) (although I'm posting it late, oops.)  
> .  
>  **Disclaimer** : Characters are not mine, am playing in the sandbox, etc etc.

Furihata’s pacing up and the down the sidewalk, feeling nervous by the second.

After all, he’s about to have his first date with Kiyoshi.

Who is, apparently, five minutes late.

Furihata tries not to think too much of it, but he’s a little worried. What if Kiyoshi had changed his mind? What if he had decided that, well, dating a junior, let alone, someone in his own basketball team, would be more trouble than it was worth?

What if Kiyoshi had decided not to turn up, leaving Furihata waiting endlessly for him in the cold?

His mobile phone rings, flashing Kiyoshi’s name across the screen.

Furihata answers it immediately, in half-relief and half-dread.

“Ah, Furihata. I’m already here, but I don’t see you around,” Kiyoshi says. “Am I too early?”

He looks up and down the street, but doesn’t spot Kiyoshi. “I’m already here, Kiyoshi-senpai, but I don’t see you anywhere.”

“Strange,” Kiyoshi sounds confused. “We were meeting in front of the _toka yaki_ stall, were we not?”

Furihata gapes at the stall that he had been standing next to. Instead of the octopus balls that Kiyoshi had been referring to, the attendant is turning over a batch of sweet potatoes in the oven.

“Urm,” Furihata says, unsure of how to begin. “It’s... it’s actually... the _yaki imo_ stall, senpai,” he mumbles, fearful of correcting his senior.

There’s a long pause on the phone, before Kiyoshi chuckles. “My mistake! Just stay there, I’ll look for the stall again.”

A few minutes pass. The smell of roasted sweet potatoes drift over from the stall, taunting his senses, and Furihata gives in to temptation, stepping closer to place his order. On a whim, he decides to get one for Kiyoshi as well.

He happens to glance up the street, and catches sight of Kiyoshi, who’s beaming broadly as he strides towards Furihata.

Once he catches up with Furihata, he begins apologizing. “I apologize for my mistake,” Kiyoshi says in a rueful voice.“Because of me, you waited for so long!”

Furihata blushes. It feels odd, having someone older than him admitting their mistake and _apologizing_ to him, and he’s unsure of how to respond.

He’s saved by the stall attendant, who hands him a small paper bag containing the sweet potatoes that he had just ordered.

“You bought some _yaki imo_?” Kiyoshi asks curiously. Furihata nods.

“Just two. Urm... I thought that maybe you’d like to have one too,” he says, suddenly feeling shy.

Kiyoshi looks delighted. “Thank you,” he says, lifting out a potato from the bag. He breaks it into two pieces and starts peeling the skin off one of the halves. “Here, we can share this one,” he says.

“But- “ Furihata starts to say, but Kiyoshi is already holding up the peeled half, smiling at him, waiting.

Feeling self-conscious. Furihata accepts it. He nibbles on the potato, watching as Kiyoshi peels his own piece before taking a large bite out of it. “Good, yes?” Kiyoshi asks through a mouthful of potato.

The heat from the _yaki imo_ mixes with the cold air, causing his breath to turn foggy slightly.

Smiling at the sight, Furihata nods.

It’s a good start to their date.

**Author's Note:**

> Click on the links to view the pics of [Yaki imo](http://legacy-cdn.smosh.com/smosh-pit/092010/Sweet_Potato_Yellow.jpg) and [Tako yaki](http://legacy-cdn.smosh.com/smosh-pit/092010/Tako_Yaki.jpg).  
> Reference: [_x_](http://www.smosh.com/smosh-pit/articles/8-wild-japanese-street-foods)


End file.
